Relay
Relay is a member of the hero team Foresight. Appearance Wears a mostly 'cloth' costume, with the long sleeves mostly separate from his body, and a series of overlapping folds extending down his body to the ankles. Underneath this, he wears something like chain mail armour, with some spikes here and there. He also wears a blindfold, like other members of Foresight.Relay, meanwhile, was wearing a more ‘cloth’ costume, the long sleeves mostly separate from the body, a series of overlapping folds extending down his body to the ankles. There were a lot of gaps in the cloth, and through those gaps I could see the sheen of metal, form-fitting enough to be chainmail. Single spikes were visible here and there, when he moved in the right way- one at the gap where the sleeves would have met the shoulder, another at the blindfold, extending up the forehead, and another at the wrist, like a blade hidden up his sleeve. He was the ‘rescue’ combo-teleporter and long-distance communicator. Polarize 10.12 Abilities and Powers Relay is a Mover who can teleport towards a certain person, with his arrival teleporting them in turn. This move manifests as a shimmer of light.Relay teleported to where Brio had been. There was a moment where there was only a shimmer of light around Relay, who twisted, casting out an arm, pushing the shimmer out. Then Brio materialized at the head of the shimmer, fifteen feet away, bringing his shield up just in time to block another bullet. Polarize 10.12 He is also a Thinker, who can communicate with people via 'telepathy'.The two at the side of the room were Effervescent and Relay. ... Relay was capable of some complex moves with teleportation I wasn’t sure I had a grasp on, most of which seemed to amount to them teleporting to where others were, shunting that person to a random position elsewhere, and he also had some ability to communicate without words, both sending and receiving. “Can I ask?” I asked. “Ask?” Countenance asked me. I indicated the pair. “I get the impression they’re communicating something to you, and you sound like you’re winding up to tell me no. Both took some shifts at the portals, watching the refugees as they came in to make sure there was no trouble, which makes me think they’re thinkers, they read people, and they’re reading me.” ... “Relay?” "My read was fine. Minimal secondary noise.” - Flare 2.1 This was limited through concepts. The language interpretation is by the recipients brain, presumably meaning it is not restricted to the individuals language.Interlude 2 II However it is unknown how he is 'thought' back at: he claims he is able to 'read' Victoria but this is not elaborated on, with Crystalclear using a walkie talkie to communicate directly with him. This part of his power can be used for long-distance communication. History Early-Ward Relay was present for Victoria Dallons interview with Foresight.Flare 2.1 Post-Goddess' Takeover Relay was a part of the group of heroes who were attacked while investigating the crime scene where The Navigators had been attacked. He watched his teammate Brio get shot and killed.Polarize 10.13 Post-Ice Break Relay appears as part of Foresight's reinforcements to the group of heroes, that was fighting titans Eve and Oberon.Radiation 18.5 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mover Category:Thinker Category:Heroes Category:Foresight Category:Ward Characters